


Alternate Ending to Legion Mate Part 2

by CrispyTater



Series: Alternate Ending to Legion Mate [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, silly shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyTater/pseuds/CrispyTater
Summary: Aichi and the gang return from the moon and back to school.  shoulda stayed on the moon tbh





	Alternate Ending to Legion Mate Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of Alternate Ending to Legion Mate series.
> 
> I think I've done a "better" job writing on this one since I gave up on the doujin drawing idea :)
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize to all Narukami users for called Narukami, "shitterkami".

Setting: Miyaji academy

Aichi was rescued from the moon and is back to finish his second year at Miyaji. They have recruited more members to their cardfight club. It was getting late so everyone was leaving the club room to go home. Aichi, Naoki, and Shingo stayed behind. Misaki was at the shop instead of today's club meeting though.

The three were cleaning up the club room but Aichi was staring at Naoki, more so his butt. It had been a few weeks since the whole moon ordeal. Meanwhile, Shingo left the room to run some other errands like printing posters for their club events. Aichi asks Naoki for a quick game just to spend more time with him since they were already done with the cleanup.

Naoki, never they type of guy to resist a cardfight agrees, however, Aichi decides to make this game more interesting by putting a wager on the game. Winner gets to order around the loser for the rest of the day. Naoki thought about it for a little thinking that if he lost, Aichi wouldn't do anything weird anyway. Most of his thoughts went to what he will be doing to Aichi if he won. With all these amusing ideas, Naoki agreed to the terms of the match.

Aichi used his royal paladin legion deck to fight against Naoki’s brawler deck. Aichi does his flashy “I ride my avatar blaster blade!!!!!” catchphrase which make Naoki all sparkly-eyed in awe. In the end, Naoki loses to Aichi and says something like “Aichi you’re so strong I don’t think I’ll ever beat you”. Aichi replies with “No way Naoki, you always try your best” even though Aichi pulled all his 4 heals and a number of crits at the most retardedly convenient times. After storing away their decks, Aichi moves over to Naoki, cornering him against the table they just played their card game on.

“Don’t forget that now you have to anything I say”, Aichi said in a seductive, whisper-like voice. This made Naoki feel a little uncomfortable since he wasn’t expecting the kawaiidesune Aichi to use that sort of tone on him. Aichi then sat on the table right beside where Naoki was standing and said “I’m going to give you your order now” as he unzipped his pants.

Naoki immediately knew where this was going. Being the honest and outspoken manly person he is, he questioned “Aren’t you together with Kai though…?” to which Aichi answered “I like Kai-kun but I also like you too Naoki.” Naoki was a little disappointed that he wasn’t the only special person to Aichi. He was deep in thought until Aichi broke the silence and said “you might want to sit down to have your meal” while pointing to the stool near his right.

Naoki sat in front of Aichi and took Aichi’s wiener out of his pants and starting stroking while using his own spit as lube. That was also when Aichi gave his next order of “I want to see you touch yourself Naoki.” Naoki could not disobey Aichi since he was kawaiidesune and also because his shitterkami deck lost. Naoki was a little hesitant of putting Aichi’s wiener into his mouth, but after seeing Aichi’s impatient look on his face as he glanced up at his dictator, he shyly started licking and sucking.

After a few minutes, Shingo barges into the room, exclaiming that he has finished running some errands for the club but stops as soon as he sees that spectacle in sight. “W-w-what are you guys d-doing!?” Shingo asks to which Aichi responds “come over here too, Shingo.” Shingo obliged despite being a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Aichi explained that Naoki has to do whatever he says for the rest of the day because he lost a cardfight. Since Aichi doesn’t like the idea of Shingo being left out of all this, he tells Naoki that Shingo can also give him orders so he can join in on the fun. Naoki’s face immediately shows his nervousness and uncomfortableness to this idea. Shingo on the other hand, fixes the position of his glasses and displays an evil smirk across his face. “Now I can exact my revenge, Naoki Ishida! Prepare yourself for disregarding the duties of being co-captain and stealing that position away from me!” Scene ends with Shingo about to pounce on Naoki.

-Meanwhile at Hitsue High-

The vanguard club activities at Hitsue high has just ended. Scene shows Miwa and Kai still lingering in the room. Kai was about to get up and leave but Miwa stopped him by trying to engage a conversation. Miwa asked Kai what were his plans after graduation but Kai replied that he’s not sure yet. Feeling dejected that this conversation died out in a matter of seconds and that Kai stood up now to leave, Miwa mustered up his courage and asked to go to Kai’s place knowing that it’s a little too late to stop by Card Capital. Kai responded with one of his one-liners such as “whatever”.

Scene shows Kai and Miwa entering the apartment. Miwa runs in and immediately flops onto Kai’s bed. Kai goes to the kitchen to prepare something to drink and sets two mugs (one of them has miwa’s name on it) on the small coffee table. Kai was about to grab a change of clothes and head to the shower but Miwa grabbed him from behind and both fell on top of the bed.

Kai faces Miwa and asks wtf he doing but Miwa just smiles and gives him a kiss. This makes Kai blush since it’s been a while since someone touched him like that. They intertwine tongues, but as soon an image of Aichi flashed through Kai’s mind, he immediately turned away. After all, he betrayed Miwa during the time he was kidnapped and imprisoned on the moon. He whispers in an almost audible voice “I’m sorry Miwa.”

Miwa hugs him tightly and tells him that it doesn’t matter since he did it to save Aichi. The more important thing is that they are all safe and back on earth. Kai is happy to hear that but breaks free from the embrace and tells Miwa that he’ll shower and then cook something for dinner.

Kai turned on the water and got into the shower room. He was deep in thought and knows that he needed to sort out his feelings before he can decide what to do after graduation. Miwa then barges in and says “I’ll join you Kai! It’s more fun that way.” Kai is speechless and dumbfounded after seeing Miwa in all his nakedness. He ever stutters a bit saying “W-what are you doing! Get out!” to which Miwa replies by squeezing himself into the almost cramped space. Scene ends with Kai saying something like “just where do you think you are touching!?” and Miwa saying “don’t worry about it.”

-Back at Miyaji Academy-  
Back in the club room, the stool Naoki was sitting on earlier is already pushed aside. Naoki was in an awkward position of leaning forward with Aichi still in his mouth, and Shingo’s crotch pushing against his butt. His pants were already pulled down to his ankles.

This was when Shingo decided to test his authority. While playfully squeezing Naoki’s firm delinquent butt, Shingo ordered him to say “Shingo-sama please give me a taste your Komoi Corps through my back door!” Naoki was pissed immediately after hearing that and gently pulled out Aichi out of his mouth to reply with “don’t push your luck, you fucking nerd.” They were both glaring at each other but Aichi stepped in.

Aichi said in a pleading kawaiidesune voice “Stahp fighting guys…” and looked back down at Naoki. Since both of them are still glaring and throwing around insults, Aichi decided to get Naoki’s attention by grabbing his head and pushing his face against his now dry wiener. Naoki was speechless seeing Aichi’s assertiveness and Shingo said something like “looks like I’ll have to teach you a lesson through your body!” and penetrated Naoki’s butt with no lube.

The sounds of meat slapping against each other and moans filled the room and the hallway outside. Thankfully, the school’s probably empty by now and no one would notice all this dirty shit going down.

Aichi pulls out of Naoki right before he comes, giving him a massive facial, similar to what Kai received on the moon. After that massive nut explosion, Aichi was miraculously hard again and looked at Naoki’s butt. Shingo however, didn’t come yet and was still violently pounding Naoki from behind. Aichi then politely asked Shingo if they could switch places, and since Aichi is Shingo’s idol, Shingo couldn’t decline.

After pulling out of Naoki, Shingo stepped aside to allow Aichi to take his place. Naoki’s legs had given up from the awkward position he had to bend over in and he fell on his knees to rest for a bit. Aichi couldn’t wait any longer so he push Naoki forward a little and plunged in. Shingo positioned himself in front of Naoki’s moaning face.

Shingo decided to test his authority again even though it failed the first time. While playfully pinching Naoki’s cheeks a little and ruffling his hair, Shingo ordered him to say “Shingo-sama please give me a taste of your Komoi Corps through my front door!” Since Aichi was still pounding him with fervor, Naoki could only rebuttal between gasps and moans like “ahhh … hnnnng… yeah right you fucking… nnnn.. bastard…!”

Shingo was pissed but Naoki paid no mind to him. Naoki was going to tell Aichi that he was at his limit but in mid-sentence, Shingo forced his wiener down Naoki’s throat. Since Aichi likes to do things together with his friends, he suggested that they also all nut together simultaneously. Aichi gripped on to Naoki’s wiener with the same strength he’d use to grip onto his blaster blade card right before he rides it in order to be able to control when Naoki orgasms.

They all nutted together and they were all drenched in sweat. Now they had something to clean up again and spent another hour cleaning the floors and opening the window to let out all the musk of their sexytimes. The three walked home together. Scene ends with Naoki and Shingo continuing their argument from earlier and Aichi telling them to stop fighting as always.

-Back at Kai’s place-

Miwa was watching some TV while Kai is preparing another gourmet dinner. This time, it’s a grade A steak dinner because Kai is fucking rich. Kai sets down both plates on the table. (This part is small food porn segment where you got them meat juices squirting out when they slice the steak)

Miwa takes a bite and tells Kai how delish it was. They take some time to finish and Kai took the plates to the sink as soon as Miwa was done. Kai asked Miwa (while washing dem dishes) if he is going to leave now since they still have school tomorrow. Miwa comes up behind Kai wrapping his arms around Kai’s stomach and resting his chin on Kai’s shoulder. He tells Kai that he plans to stay for the night (winkwink nudgenudge).

Kai is dragged towards the bed right after he was done washing the dishes. Kai was a little hesitant but Miwa was energetic as ever. To attempt to get himself out of this situation Kai threw out an excuse of “but we just ate!” but Miwa replied with “why should that stop us?”

The two pretty much engage in normal sex for a few hours. Afterwards, Kai forced Miwa to go home before more buttfk happens that he can’t even walk to school the next day. Scene ends with Kai getting ready to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankie dankies for reaching to the end!


End file.
